


Pilot

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Pilot

Scully held the phone away from her mouth and sighed. She was quickly regretting making this phone call. "I told you, I'm sorry," she said for what felt like the tenth time. "How many times do you want me to say it?"

"I just think you could have called sooner is all," came the irritated voice of her boyfriend into her ear.

Her eyes rolled involuntarily, "I didn't have time! I already said that--look Ethan, you do realize I'm working here, right? That I'm not on vacation?"

"I know Dana...I just worry sometimes. And it would have been nice to know your flight arrived safely. You did tell me you'd call me when you got there."

"And what? It's not like I lied to you. I didn't have time."

He didn't respond to that. It was a tactic he used often when he felt he'd made a valid point that should end one of their disagreements. And she hated when he did it. It was in her nature to argue. She reveled in it at times. And him denying her that small pleasure usually infuriated her. On this night, it just made her tired. She considered hanging up on him. But that would result in a full out argument the next time they talked, and he'd probably just do the same thing. She supposed she would just let this delightful exchange of thinly veiled irritation end. She booted up her laptop in preparation for the work she was planning in favor of sleep. Holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder, she got  
out everything she needed to begin her report.

"You still there?" Ethan finally asked quietly.

She cringed a little. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he thought he'd won this round. She'd never understand that even after all the time they'd been together he couldn't tell that nine times out of ten, their fights ended simply because she couldn't be bothered anymore. "Yeah, I'm still here," she sighed.

"You mad at me?"

She removed her glasses and set them on the bed beside her laptop. Closing her eyes and leaning against the headboard, she considered his question. "No, I'm not," she answered honestly.

His smile came through in his voice, "Good. I miss you, you know."

Scully smiled in spite of herself. "I miss you too."

"Hey, how come you never leave anything at my place?"

She frowned, though still smiling, glad his voice had changed into the low tone it usually held when they were talking in bed late at night. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sitting here all lonely and bored and tired and looking around my place for something that smells like you or at least reminds me of you, and all I have is that weird tea you make me buy."

Scully chuckled, "It's not weird, it's decaf green tea. It's good for you, and it won't keep you awake at night."

"Well it tastes like wet cigarette ashes and it doesn't smell like you."

"Are you drinking some now?"

"Yes I am. And you didn't answer my question."

She shrugged even though he couldn't see her. "I've moved a lot in my lifetime. I guess I got good at always making sure I have all my stuff."

Ethan let out a soft laugh that sent warmth through Scully's body. "Maybe you can teach me that fine art. I'm always leaving things at your place."

"I know," Scully laughed. "I'm wearing one of the shirts you left there right now."

"Which one?" he sounded a little surprised.

"The green one you had on the other day...it still smells like you."

"See? Now that's why it would be nice if you left something here for me."

"Well, I don't think you'd fit into any of my shirts," she teased.

He laughed, "Ha ha, very funny."

"To make it up to you, how about when I get back, you come to my place for a sleep over. Then you don't have to worry about having something to remind you of me."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," he smiled.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander home, imagining herself burrowed under her covers with Ethan, at the time of night when they were finished making love, but not quite sleeping yet. She felt a pang low in her abdomen and honestly couldn't tell if it was lust or homesickness. She honestly hoped it was lust, seeing as how this was only her first case away from home, but she wasn't sure.

"You still awake?" she finally thought to ask, remembering he was three hours ahead of her, but forgetting what time it actually was. She looked at her watch, surprised to see it was just after four in the morning.

"I sure am. I should probably get ready for work, but I've got your voice in my head now and it's doing wonders for my imagination," his tone held mischief and a hope that she'd play along.

"Well, you enjoy your imagination...I have some work I need to get back to."

His hopes dashed for a little over the phone action, he sighed, "No rest for the wicked?"

She chuckled, "Something like that. Look, I don't think I'll be able to call you again. The bureau won't be too happy with a bunch of long distance phone calls on our motel bill."

In truth, she'd pay for the phone call herself. But she'd feel better if she were off the hook for more calls.

"They don't have pay phones in Oregon?"

"Ethan--"

"I'm just kidding," he interrupted. "Let me know when you're back in town and I'll take you out to dinner before our sleep over. Get back to work, Agent Scully."

"Good night, Ethan. Love you."

"I love you too. Be safe."

She barely heard the last two words as she hung up the receiver. Her mind was already back on the autopsy results in front of her. Back to trying to figure out what had happened to Ray Soames.


End file.
